


I'm Here

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Children, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, New Parents, Newborn Children, One Big Happy Family, POV Germany (Hetalia), Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt and his wife Louise are waiting for the arrival of their first baby. When it finally happens, they're both excited, but undeniably nervous as well. Things don't go as planned, but everything works out in the end.Oneshot





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm here

When Ludwig Beilschmidt had been told that his fiance was pregnant, he was...shocked. After all, he was a pretty prude man--so was she though, so it was all right. They were perfect for each other. Still, it had just been one time! They were engaged already. It had been the exact night when they'd gotten engaged, and...er, Ludwig didn't need to explain it. Don't get him wrong though: he'd been really pleased, after he'd gotten over the initial shock of the fact that in a very short time, he was going to be a father.

Anyway, at this time, nine months had already come and go. Ludwig had read up on all the pregnancy books he could possibly find, and all of them said that nine months were the average amount of pregnancy. So was he worried? A little.

Read: a lot.

Even though almost all of his waking hours were spent worrying about Louise and their baby, hoping and praying that nothing was wrong and that neither of them were in any danger, Ludwig still had to go to work. He had to bring in money, and besides, the law firm needed him.

It was a regular day in the fall, late September. Ludwig had went to work as usual after kissing first his wife's forehead, and then her large belly. The other people there, his coworkers-- Feliciano, and Kiku, and more but they were his friends--they greeted him. Then he set to work.

It was definitely in the afternoon when Feli all but bounced over to him, holding the phone. "Ve~ Luddy, someone's on the phone for you."

"Hm." he grunted, and continued to type, not even looking up. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could go home.

"She says she's your wife. You have a wife? I didn't know that. It makes sense though. Most people have wives I guess. My brother has a husband though... Hey--!"

Ludwig's face had changed as soon as the word 'wife' left his lips. He had to make sure she was okay--he grabbed the phone out of his hands. "Hello?!"

" _ Schätzchen _ ." she whispered, and her voice was quiet and tense. "I-I think it's happening now. I need you to come to the hospital as soon as you can. Your brother is driving me there right now." Dammit but for once he was genuinely thankful that Gilbert didn't have a full-time job.

"I'm coming," he managed, before dropping everything but his keys and his phone. He trusted Feliciano and Kiku and the others to take care of the rest of the things at work. But right now, he needed to get out.

He didn't get off the phone as he drove in his car, though it might've been sort of hard because his hands were undeniably shaking. There wasn't a lot of traffic, thank god, but even the little bit of it seemed like too much. The minutes seemed to stretch on.

By the time his wife started sounding more panicked, god forbid but more in pain, he was getting out of the car in the parking lot and running to her, to the hospital. Thank god the doctors and nurses had actually let him in.

"I'm here, I'm here," he gasped, dropping to his knees and clasping her hand. Gilbert was at her other side, his face set. But now that Ludwig really was here everything would be all right.

Louise was crying, but she was smiling too. She squeezed his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Schätzchen = treasure, German (pet name/affectionate)


End file.
